


Creator

by talitha78



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Thrill is to make it up. My homage to Sarah Walker, ass-kicker extraordinaire.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009.
> 
> Original notes: I am totally in love with Santogold. A couple of months ago, I played her album on a loop for the entire seven-hour flight from London to Chicago, _and it never got old._ So, yeah, I was pretty eager to vid "Creator." Luckily, I fell into a shiny new fandom around the same time, and had the perfect character for the song: Agent Sarah Walker from _Chuck_. She's strong, capable, compassionate, and kick-ass. Most importantly, she creates her own reality. 
> 
> A million thanks to bop_radar for audiencing,

**Song:** Creator  
 **Artist:** Santogold  
 **Fandom:** _Chuck_  
 **Character:** "Sarah" Lisa "Walker"  
 **Summary:** _Thrill is to make it up_. My homage to Sarah Walker, ass-kicker extraordinaire.  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Uses clips only from Season 1.

[Creator, 121MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/13fydzgm1y.wmv).   
[Creator, 107MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sk3k7o5kj1.avi).  
[Creator, 22MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/niauyhcks5.avi). Click to download. 

**Streaming:[Creator on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W38cpXA1XBY&feature=channel_page)  
**

**Original vid post can be found on[Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/178213.html).**


End file.
